Darkness Angel
by BelSophiaBlack
Summary: Bellatrix e Sirius tiveram um caso na adolescencia,esse amor proibido gerou um fruto que vai causar muitas complicações dentro de Hogwarts, sem falar nos muitos mistérios que vão rondar essa escola S/B H/P.O
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo - Quando o passado volta **

Ela pensava em como tudo aquilo começara e como terminará deixando lembranças boas e outras tão amargas e traiçoeiras que lhe dava um aperto no coração.

**Flashback**

_O sol tinindo na mansão Black era tão lindo, os dois corriam juntos sem se importar com nada._

_- Six olha que bonito – ela apontava o pequeno dedinho de oito anos para um jardim por trás do lago – consegue pegar uma rosa pra mim?_

_- Ok eu pego, só por que é você Bella – ele andou até o outro lado e a pegou, o botão de rosa vermelha fechado, ele voltou e a botou na mão da menina – está vendo? O botão está fechado, quando ele se abrir Bella significará que um novo dia está chegando, entende?_

_- Sim! Six... Vamos ser amigos sempre não é?_

_- É o que espero Bella, vamos brincar. – ele lançou a ela um sorriso terno._

_- BELLATRIX SOTHIA BLACK, VENHA JÁ PRA DENTRO, SEU PROFESSOR ESTÁ ESPERANDO – Druella gritou e a garota sorriu para Sirius tristemente e saiu correndo para dentro da casa, era sempre assim, ela sempre tinha uma aula de piano, etiqueta, aulas bruxas desde nova, ele também tinha algumas, mas na maioria das vezes dava um jeito de fugir e se esconder em algum lugar, com Bella era diferente, ela sempre seguia as regras, queria mostrar para família que era digna de ter o sobrenome Black, besteira na opinião dele._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

_Quando criança acreditava em tudo aquilo o que era bom e logo depois sua família conseguiu o que queria. Com o tempo ela foi se tornando a menina fria e calculável, a mais querida da família, passou a estudar em outra escola enquanto ele foi para Hogwarts, realmente o botão se abrirá e a vida deles mudou, mas não do jeito que imaginaram._

**_Flashback_**

_Druella Black tinha acordado ela cedo e a menina estava confusa com isso, conduziu-a até a biblioteca e fechou a porta._

_- Quem está aí? – perguntou Bellatrix – isso é alguma brincadeira._

_- Não é nenhuma brincadeira Srta Black – o rosto e virou pra ela e ela abafou um grito, conhecia aquele rosto – Não tenha medo, veja a Srta, se tornou muito bonita, não sei se chega a lembrar de mim._

_- T-tom Riddle – a voz dela tremeu._

_- Oh não, agora eu não sou mais Tom Riddle, eu sou Lord Voldemort._

_- O que quer de mim? – ela deu um passo pra trás._

_- Nada mais do que você possa me dar, a Srta já reparou que tem poderes incríveis, esplêndidos, eu posso melhorá-los, a promessa para um futuro melhor, para uma vida cheia de poder, você não se sente tentada? Claro que sente, todos tem esse misto de desejo, nem que seja em pequenas parcelas. – ele riu e se acomodou a poltrona._

_- O que quer? – ela perguntou com os dentes serrados resistindo à tremedeira e o medo que queriam se apossar de seu corpo._

_- Vim lhe fazer uma proposta, o que acha de fazer parte dos meus seguidores, o que acha de eu lhe oferecer poder? Sabe que posso fazer isso Srta._

_- Eu não quero nada de você – ela falou ríspida._

_- Ora, ora, quanta coragem, é a primeira que me diz isso, bravo – ele bateu palmas – belo espetáculo, o que acha de quando mudar de idéia me procurar, você vai saber como me contatar quando chegar o momento._

_- NUNCA – a voz dela estava carregada de ódio, ela queria saber por que de estar assim._

_- Me procure, sei que vai mudar de idéia, seus poderes estão aumentando, vai chegar um ponto em que vai precisar de ajuda para controlá-los, me fale quando precisar – piscou um olho enquanto sorria cínico._

_- Eu posso me virar – ela saiu e bateu a porta ainda ouvindo o "Boa noite" dele murmurado._

**Fim do flashback**

Apertou sua cabeça com força reprimindo as lagrimas.

**Flashback**

_Era bem cedo quando Sirius acordou, Bellatrix ainda dormia docemente ao seu lado com a cabeça descansando em seu peito, ele sorriu e a tirou com cuidado e levantou-se, procurou pelas roupas e começou a vesti-las._

_— Aonde você vai? Ainda ta cedo – ouviu a voz embargada da prima ainda sonolenta._

_— Eu não queria acordá-la – se aproximou dela já com a calça posta e deu-lhe um selinho acariciando seu cabelo, ela sorriu com os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada em sua mão - já que eu estou na mansão de verão e tem um belo bosque cercando essa beleza e eu tenho um cavalo, estava com vontade de cavalgar um pouco, quer vir comigo? – perguntou baixinho._

_— Pode ser, é bom para pensar – ela levantou-se indo até o closet, pegou uma calça jeans até a cintura e uma blusa branca de manga longa devido ao clima um pouco frio, com uma bota preta sem salto, amarrou o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto deixando apenas algumas mexas caindo nos olhos azuis. – Me responda uma coisa, porque tão cedo?_

_— Porque Gisella me pediu para levá-la para um passeio mais tarde - respondeu calmamente no que Bellatrix quase caiu pra trás – eu to brincando Bella – completou antes que a morena fizesse um escândalo._

_— Acho bom se não a vagabunda mesquinha ia ter que se ver comigo. – Ela saiu do closet e Sirius a olhou boquiaberto._

_— Você vai andar a cavalo com essa roupa?_

_— Sim, qual o problema? – ela olhou para si mesma como se procurando algum defeito._

_— Nenhum é que assim eu não vou consegui prestar atenção na trilha – respondeu se aproximando dela._

_— Muito engraçado senhor Black, você vai ter que ficar só na vontade, porque eu já me troquei e não vou amassar a minha roupa – respondeu se desvencilhando dele._

_— Bella dá pra você perder essa mania de estragar o clima? – perguntou ele saindo na sua frente – te encontro em dez minutos no estábulo, é melhor irmos separados pra ninguém desconfiar._

_— Ok, é melhor, te vejo lá – ele deu um selinho nela e saiu. Ela suspirou e sentou-se na cama, puta merda, não precisava pensar, sabia que já estava apaixonada, porque tentava se enganar? Medo? É... Nunca fora muito forte, sentir medo era normal, era melhor ele não saber pelo menos por enquanto, quando fosse a hora certa contaria, mais e se nunca chegasse uma hora certa? Nunca parecia oportuno para ela, talvez nem para ele, com certeza era melhor não lhe dizer nada se ele soubesse disso seria por conta própria, falar só ia trazer mais angustia, levantou-se e supôs que já tinham passado dez minutos e saiu do quarto em silencio._

**Fim do Flashback**

Lembranças, malditas lembranças!

**Flashback**

_- Como vai Srta. Black? Está mais bonita do que nunca – ela sentia como se fosse o pior dia de sua vida, sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal, sentia o vomito subindo-lhe pela garganta, fraca, desamparada, sentia como se com um toque pudesse desmoronar, devido aos ossos fracos, olheiras ao redor dos olhos, e dentro deles o brilho que tinha havia se esvaído do azul profundo._

_- Creio que não veio falar de minha beleza – achava maravilhosa a capacidade que ela tinha de enfrentá-lo mesmo com aquela aparência decadente e vulnerável a qualquer mal – Não tente ler minha mente – ela trincou os dentes._

_- Claro, claro, mais porque faria isso Srta. Black?_

_- Porque eu não permitirei Milord – ele sorriu._

_- Corajosa! Bem Senhorita, vamos tratar de negócios._

_- O quer dizer com isso?_

_- AH esqueci-me de comentar, parabéns... Pela gravidez – viu o rosto se tornar mais pálido, já havia visto cadáveres com uma aparecia melhor._

_- C-como sabe? – a voz estremeceu quando caiu sentada no sofá._

_- Ora sei de cada passo de sua vida Bella, cada mínimo detalhe, seu romance com Sirius Black, entre outras coisas, nada me passa despercebido. Agora seria uma pena não é verdade, se a Lady da família Black, não prestasse seus serviços para mim? O que será que aconteceria com Sirius, e com seu bebê, quem sabe seus amigos também? – ela sentia o cômodo rodar, as paredes já estavam saindo do lugar e o ar estava faltando._

_- Não farás nada, nem ao meu bebê, nem a Sirius – botou uma mão protetora sobre o ventre._

_- Pense se não seria melhor criar essa criança fora do tumulto da guerra bruxa sobre as minhas asas Bella, Sirius não poderá fazer nada por vocês, ele já traiu a família de vocês._

_- Mais não traiu a mim._

_- Bella minha querida, seu destino é se casar com Rodolphos Lestrange, conceber um herdeiro – apontou para o ventre dela – e se tornar minha seguidora._

_- Não darei o nome Lestrange ao meu filho com o homem que eu amo – gritou – sabe de uma coisa, eu cansei de servir de bonequinha já chega!_

_- Muito bom, expresse suas emoções – a cara dele era de pura ironia. – mais pode ter certeza de que se negar meu acordo seu mundo cairá Bella, devagar e dolorosamente, mais cairá. Sabe o que significa estar ao meu lado? – ela maneou a cabeça – Significa poder, poder esse que você tem. Poder esse Bella que eu deverei treinar para na hora certa você receber o que lhe é de direito, esse é seu destino e sua vida._

_- Não entendi._

_- Se juntar-se a mim com o tempo saberá a controlar os seus poderes - ele lhe estendeu a mão e ela deu um passo pra trás._

_- Não concordei em aceitar seus termos._

_- Então é melhor que diga adeus a todos que ama. – uma lagrima silenciosa desceu pelo seu rosto "Não posso fazê-lo, mais é a vida de meu bebê e de Sirius que está em jogo" foi se aproximando devagar enquanto estendia o braço – Sirius nunca desistirá de mim._

_- Então faça que desista – Voldemort ergueu a varinha e apertou sobre seu braço com força enquanto ela sufocava um grito de dor._

**Fim do Flashback**

Não podia fazer aquilo, nunca poderia. Levantou-se rapidamente, iria agir, já estava na hora de fazer isso por bem ou por mal.


	2. Cap 1 Relembrando o Passado

**Capitulo 1 – relembrando o passado**

O fim da manhã estava nublado e chuvoso, a menina Lestrange estava na sacada de seu quarto, sentada na sua poltrona preferida vermelho sangue, olhando as gotículas de água caírem como cristais. Como eram lindas! Achava que a única coisa que substituiria a chuva algum dia talvez fosse o pôr-do-sol, amava ver aquilo, olhou para o jardim da mansão Lestrange e sorriu relembrando quando a mãe ainda estava ali, o balanço ainda pendurado na árvore fez com que ela pela primeira vez não escondesse o rosto atrás de uma máscara sombria a fim de liberar sua dor, sentiu os olhos arderem e previu uma pequena lágrima descer calidamente pelo seu rosto.

**Flashback**

O mesmo cenário, o mesmo jardim, as rosas tão queridas pela sua mãe inundando cada canto, era o segredo delas, toda dia, na mesma hora sentavam-se no balanço e sua mãe a embalava cantando sua musica preferida, nunca lhe contara porque de gostar tanto de rosas vermelhas, mas não importava, vendo o sol se pôr elas sorriam e cantavam juntas a mesma música, o ritmo a fascinava, mesmo não entendendo a letra, já que tinha apenas um ano, ficava com os olhos marejados, a mãe saía demais de casa mas sempre a olhava fundo nos olhos como se quisesse dizer adeus, a menina entretanto a abraçava forte mesmo não sabendo o porque de sentir a dor no peito e a mãe repetia as mesmas palavras de sempre.

-Minha pequenina, vou lhe contar um segredo, posso? – perguntou Bella olhando fundo nos olhos da garota que lembravam tanto o do pai, a menininha por sua vez balançou a cabeça deixando os cabelos negros caírem nos olhinhos azuis acinzentados – eu te amo muito minha pequenininha, mamãe promete voltar – mesmo com as palavras tranqüilizadoras e o sorriso calmo pintando nos lábios, mas os olhos diziam outra coisa, aquele adeus tão desesperado, será que era medo que a morte a seguisse justo nesse dia? E a mesma cena se repetia praticamente todo dia, a mesma música, os mesmos raios de sol, as mesmas palavras, o mesmo sofrimento nos olhos.

**Fim do flashback**

Tirou os olhos que permaneciam no horizonte ao ouvir alguém bater na porta, enxugou as gotas que inundavam seu rosto e se virou.

- Srta Lestrange, é Yan – disse o Elfo domestico da menina de 16 anos.

- Entre – ordenou sem mais delongas. O Elfo com roupas velhas e surradas entrou trazendo uma trouxinha de roupa e magicamente as botou dentro do _closet_ da menina que permaneceu calada.

- Pronto Srta suas roupas estão devidamente guardadas – falou o elfo – Yan já vai. – saiu vendo o olhar triste de sua senhora, sabia que essa era a hora dela de sentar naquela sacada e relembrar .

Assim que o elfo saiu a menina levantou-se e pegou o jornal que estava jogado entre suas coisas, o leu de novo pela terceira vez.

_O então culpado pela morte dos Potter foi inocentado nesta sexta feira_

**Sirius Black foi inocentado nessa sexta-feira. O ministro da magia avisou a todos que ele está livre de todas as suas acusações, e o homem que há pouco tempo estava aparentemente sumido depois de um combate no ministério simplesmente surgiu dos mortos e chegou querendo sua liberdade depois da captura de Pedro peddigw que foi o verdadeiro culpado pela morte de vários trouxas e de ter denunciado Lilian e James Potter a você-sabe-quem.**

Virou a pagina pra ver outra manchete:

**Desde o desaparecimento de certo grupo de comensais da morte que fugiram de Azkaban no ano passado, o ministério se encontra desesperado para ter em suas mãos Rodolphos Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange e outros comensais que mais se destacam, o numero de incidentes tem se agravado para os trouxas e cada vez mais Aurores a mando do ministério se instalaram em ruas trouxas por motivos de segurança. A próxima cartada do Ministro é achar todos os fugitivos e de maneira definitiva eliminá-los.**

- É mamãe, você ainda não voltou, mas eu quero saber exatamente o que está acontecendo e falar com meu _querido _pai. Onde será que vocês dois estão? – se perguntou pensativa olhando a chuva novamente.

......

A brisa suave despenteava seus cabelos, o rosto sereno era banhado pelo pôr-do-sol que dava lugar a rainha da noite, uma paisagem espetacular contrastando com a chuva de verão, as mãos estavam aquecidas firmemente em baixo do lençol grosso de lã, sentada no sofá confortável na varanda de seu quarto, repousava na mesa ao lado uma xícara delicada de porcelana com o chocolate flamejante e um livro marcado em uma página.

Mergulhada em pensamentos, a menina fechava os olhos cristalinos, deixando as pálpebras descansarem das minúsculas letras de um livro antigo e as pernas bambas e cansadas se acomodarem graciosamente depois de uma longa aula de duelos daquela tarde, a chegada da lua indicava às sete horas, hora em que saia do conforto de seu quarto para entrar no inferno escaldante sentando-se ao lado do resto do grupo de comensais que a lembrava sempre de sua família a qual ela se acostumará desde pequena com as palavras frias, calculistas, não sentiam compaixão, ela própria sentiu na boca o gosto amargo ao qual a sua família lhe trazia.

Lembrava das noites trancada sozinha em seu quarto, presa por derrubar um copo de água durante a refeição, foi ensinada a não sentir rancor, amor, nem sequer um pouco de afeto, aprender a ser uma Toujour pur das melhores linhas de nobreza do mundo bruxo. Uma pena que nada ocorreu como sua família desejava.

Passou a ser comensal como sua família desejara, sempre se martirizando por isso e agora Bellatrix Black Lestrange deixará de ser calculista como eles e dar vazão aos sentimentos por tanto tempo aprisionados em seu peito, sentimentos esse que ela acreditava ter deixado de existir depois tanto tempo passado desde que tinha dezoito anos, época em que achava que tudo o que a família Black fazia era certo, e a época em cujo um único homem conseguiu tirar de sua cabeça que o amor não existia e a fez descobrir que a vida é feita de altos e baixos, e sempre haverá de ter o lado certo e o errado, e principalmente a época em que esse mesmo homem lhe gerou um fruto e foi aí que seu mundo se quebrou em tantos pedacinhos que foi difícil reconstruí-los. Mas conseguiu, pouco a pouco e com muito esforço.

Agora se via realmente em uma situação embaraçosa e pior do que a imaginará. Traindo Voldemort. Havia recebido uma ordem dele para matar o grande amor de sua vida e não podia deixar isso acontecer, poderia pelo menos fingir que ia matá-lo, antes da luta no ministério acontecer já havia planejado tudo e principalmente como ser bem convincente, Voldemort ia ficar agradecido pela morte de Sirius Black e ela ainda conseguiria salvá-lo.

O plano de traição que começou a partir do momento em que ele ameaçou quem ela amava. Só estava com saudade de sua pequena filha, fazia anos que não a via, a última vez ela tinha apenas um ano, devia esta tão linda e poderosa agora, queria esclarecer as coisas, dizer que não era uma assassina a única maneira era se encontrando com ela, contar quem era seu verdadeiro pai.

- Rodolphos – gritou pelo marido. Estavam na Mansão Riddle há algum tempo desde que fugiram de Azkaban – eu vou sair rápido, não demoro e não se preocupe ninguém vai me ver – ao dize isso apenas botou a capa negra em volta de si e aparatou em frente a Mansão Lestrange, olhou o lugar que tanto odiara em toda sua vida infeliz e lembrou-se apenas dos momentos maus que havia passado ali, balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos e pensou em sua filha, seu bebê a única coisa que lhe deu razão pra continuar vivendo. Entrou na casa sem fazer muito ruído.

- Lize – chamou pela filha.

- O que Yan pode fazer pela senhora? – perguntou o elfo vindo da cozinha e assim que viu quem era soltou um gritinho saindo para procurar sua patroa mais nova – Srta. Lestrange – entrou no quarto afobado.

- Fale criatura – pediu a menina.

- Sua... Sua mãe Srta ela está aqui – assim que o elfo terminou de falar a menina saiu correndo pela escada. Parou assim que viu sua mãe no pé da escada, tão linda, apesar da idade e da aparência cansada, continuava com os mesmos olhos azuis profundos e misteriosos, os traços perfeitos do rosto, a fileira de dentes perfeita, o cabelo negro ao longo da costa e aquele olhar fraternal dirigido a ela.

- Minha querida – disse a mulher calmamente no que Lize correu para lhe abraçar enquanto chorava baixinho, sua filha estava tão bela, tão parecida com ele, com seu pai verdadeiro, os mesmos traços os mesmos cabelos longos, negros e ondulados – minha filhinha – disse enquanto a embalava como fazia quando ela pequena. – venha comigo – a puxou pela mão – preciso lhe contar algo extremamente importante e não tenho muito tempo para isso, logo notarão a minha falta.

- O que aconteceu mãe? – perguntou a menina confusa.

- Eu não sei como lhe falar isso, mais com você correndo riscos, precisa saber – respirou profundamente tentando fazer seu coração se acalmar - Lize seu p-pai não é Rodolphos.

- C-como?

- Foi o que você ouviu – cruzou os dedos, nervosa - eu fiquei grávida de você quanto tinha dezoito anos, na época eu já estava noiva de seu pai e logo iria me tornar comensal, então foi nesse momento que chegou a notícia da gravidez, não pude contar ao seu verdadeiro pai, o homem a quem eu amava de verdade e a quem a família nunca apoiaria para poder proteger vocês dois, se Voldemort ou a família descobrissem tal traição seria o fim para todos nós.

- E quanto ao meu pai verdadeiro? – Lize estava completamente estática e se pondo slouca/s.

- Talvez não possa existir homem melhor que ele, você vai amá-lo como eu o amei querida tenho certeza disso, o nome dele é... Sirius... Sirius Black.

- Sirius Black? Meu pai é Sirius Black? Seu primo? – gritou Lize descontrolada – mais ele é um assassino.

- Não Sirius não é nada do que dizem, tanto que foi inocentado como com toda certeza você deve ter visto nos jornais e não fale assim comigo mocinha – Bella levantou o queixo em sinal de superioridade.

- Desculpe, mas eu... Não sei o que dizer.

- Tudo bem – abanou as mãos - quero que fique com isso – estendeu pra ela um colar com o brasão dos Black. – ele vai te proteger, não tire isso do pescoço e ele é uma chave para um caixinha que tenho escondida no fundo do meu guarda roupa e o conteúdo lhe explicará tudo, preciso ir

- Mãe - a mulher voltou-se pra ela. – em quem eu posso confiar? – Bellatrix pareceu pensar por um momento antes de responder.

- Em seu pai, mas por enquanto ele não pode saber de nada, mas eu tenho uma pessoa que pode lhe ajudar, lá você conhecerá Harry Potter, no momento certo você vai saber que pode confiar nele – sentiu a marca negra queimar em seu braço – Voldemort está ficando furioso com minha ausência. – pense no que eu lhe disse e qualquer coisa mande um recado pela sua tia Narcisa, se cuide – deu um beijo nela e aparatou.

- Yan, chame tia Narcisa preciso falar urgentemente com ela – gritou a menina.

- Sim Senhorita.

Dumbledore estava apreensivo, durante toda a sua vida nunca lembrara de se sentir assim, sempre se concentrava em ficar calmo em situações de perigo e ser racional, mas naquele dia realmente estava agitado.

- Alvos – alguém bateu na porta, Dumbledore olhou por cima de seus óculos de meia lua e sorriu sincero ao visitante.

- Entre Sirius – disse olhando atentamente o homem a sua frente, estava com a aparência cansada, profundas olheiras, mas continha um sorriso harmonioso e calmo no rosto e os olhos brilhando de felicidade – então quer dizer que o Sr Black a partir de agora é um homem livre? – se possível Sirius abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

- Graças a Merlim, logo depois que sai daquele véu, estava com uma louca vontade de acabar com o desgraçado que transformou minha vida em um inferno, foi muito difícil pegar Rabicho mais ele estava se escondendo como um rato em algum bueiro pela cidade – o sarcasmo ainda lhe era uma característica marcante – com toda certeza fugindo do seu querido Mestre e seus seguidores.

- Concordo, mas Sirius me responda como saiu daquele maldito véu – perguntou o diretor interessado em suas versões do fato.

- Não tenho noção, só o que sei é que quando acordei estava de volta a sala no ministério de lá eu me transformei em um cachorro e sai, nada a mais – o diretor sabia de sua forma animaga ilegal então o homem não se importava de comentar.

- Entendo... Mas não o chamei aqui para falar coisas passadas – Sirius o olhou interrogativo – quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Que tipo de proposta?

- Sei que com a sua liberdade, você anda desperdiçando bastante de seu tempo com a Ordem, e sei também que você é um Auror formado, mas sei que você não está exercendo o emprego...

- Por razões obvias, não quero me sentir capacho de Rufos.

- Sim, lógico, então eu queria que você trabalhasse em Hogwarts – Dumbledore o olhou antes de continuar - aqui é muito seguro e eu quero um representante da Ordem aqui dentro sem contar com o fato de você ter capacidade para ser um professor e seu titulo de Auror é essencial, seria ótimo termos você aqui, e também acho que você ira se interessar pela mais nova aluna.

- Quem é?

- Recebi hoje mesmo uma visita de Narcisa Malfoy – respondeu o diretor.

- Narcisa, mas o filho dela já não estuda aqui?

- Não para o filho dela, para a sobrinha – Sirius estava confuso a única sobrinha de Narcisa que sabia existir era Ninfadora.

- Não entendo.

- A Srta. Elizabeth Lestrange, filha de Rodolphos e Bellatrix Lestrange – Sirius sentiu como se uma adaga perfurando-lhe o peito e um caroço enorme se formando na garganta.

- Bellatrix! Ela tem uma filha?

- Sim, e acredite a menina é incrível Sirius, nunca vi poderes tão precisos, Narcisa me mostrou as notas dela, as melhores, tem uma inteligência de invejar qualquer um - "É obvio que tem, é filha da Bella" pensou Sirius – então acho que a menina deve ter um apoio aqui dentro, não queremos que ela vá por lado de Voldemort não acha? E pelo que Narcisa me falou a menina é muito querida por ele.

- Sim, claro que eu entendo, mais porque Narcisa está nos ajudando?

- Talvez tendo uma garantia de que o jovem Sr. Malfoy não vá para o lado do mal também. Então Sirius aceita?

- Em que matéria? – perguntou Sirius depois de hesitar um pouco.

- Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- Eu entendo, eu preciso ficar ao lado de Harry e isso seria uma opção – pensou por um instante - eu aceito Dumbledore – o diretor sorriu sincero.

- Então na próxima semana quero vê-lo aqui em Hogwarts.

- Eu estarei! – afirmou convicto.

-------------------------------------

**N/A: Gente espero que vocês estejam gostando :D e eu espero anciosamente comentários de vocês, propaganda não deixem uma autora magoada. **

**Beijão, Bel Black *-* **


	3. Cap 2 Antigos conhecidos, novos amigos

**Capitulo 2 – antigos conhecidos, novos amigos.**

**Há um milênio**

**O homem de aura estranha se escondia entre as pedras, o braço já ferido ele apertava com tanta força que sentia como se a qualquer hora ele sairia de lá. **

**- Deuses me ajudem – ele sussurrou. **

**- Nicolas, você foge de mim, você teme a mim, então porque se voltou contra o mais poderoso de nós? – a voz que tanto temia se aproximou. **

**- Não temo você Azezel, sempre quis o trono que era meu de direito – respondeu fazendo um esforço para sua voz não sair entrecortada. **

**Sabia que para ele tudo já estava perdido, mas se pudesse adiar sua morte, poderia achar um jeito de Azezel não dominar o passado, o futuro e o presente. Merlin estava morto, ele sabia e aquilo lhe trazia outra onda de tremor, se Azezel conseguiu matar seu mestre, não tinha como ele sobreviver. **

**Fez a última coisa que lhe pareceu certa, desembainhou sua espada e encostou sua testa suada nela, tentando organizar seus poder "Lembre-se de que todo seu poder vem do coração Nicolas..." fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, quando sentiu que caia no subconsciente foi jogado contra um muro de pedra. **

**Abriu os olhos para focalizar Azezel com o rosto a milímetros do dele. **

**- Acha que pode me passar a perna Nick? Você e esse seu poderzinho de animal bem treinado? Acha que pode? – ele cuspiu as palavras em seu rosto – você é fraco, aquele seu querido mestre ficava o encorajando mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia se igualar a mim – o ódio dentro de Nicolas ia crescendo cada vez mais, seus olhos se enevoaram. Ele se levantou com a sua espada ao lado. **

**Fechou os olhos e murmurou: **_Se o bem terá de ser acabado, o mal não poderá sobreviver, pois aquele que possuiu o bem tem a chave para a vingança./i_

**Com isso avançou para Azezel que o olhava petrificado e cravou a espada em seu coração, emitindo uma luz branca. **

**- Agora quem é o fraco? – murmurou antes que visse Azezel se despedaçar gravando na memória, sua cara assustada, como satisfação. **

**Nicolas cambaleou para trás voltando ao normal e olhou para sua espada lembrando das frases de Merlin **_"Se o mal morrer, a missão do bem está terminada e deverá ser passada aos seus sucessores"._

**Deixando sua espada no chão e murmurou mais uma vez: Ar, água, fogo e terra deverão combater, e a espada das trevas escolherá os seguidores de cada um elemento, deixo aqui com ela minha vida, minha missão e meu poder, só aqueles de bom coração deverão fazer uso dela. **

**Apareceu mais quatro espadas do lado da sua e ele deu um último sorriso antes de desaparecer... Para sempre.**

Linx acordou com o solavanco do trem de partida e balançou a cabeça expulsando o sonho estranho. Franziu o cenho e se ajeitou na cadeira.

Talvez sua idéia de ficar mais próxima do mundo bruxo e de seu verdadeiro pai estava afetando sua cabeça.

Logo pela manhã, Narcisa tinha ido buscá-la para levá-la para a estação de King Cross junto com Draco Malfoy, seu primo. Não tinha nada contra o garoto, só o achava mesquinho e prepotente demais para seu gosto, ele precisava mesmo era de uma pessoa que o fizesse aprender que não era o dono do mundo, muito menos o rei da cocada preta.

Sua divagação foi logo perturbada por um grupo de alunos provavelmente do primeiro ano, levantou-se e saiu, não tinha vontade de ficar com um bando de pirralhos em seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, só queria um cantinho onde pudesse ficar em paz.

Ia andando tão distraída procurando um vagão que se assustou ao esbarrar em alguém e cair de sbunda/s no chão.

- Quem foi o imbecil que não olha por onde anda? – berrou lutando para se por de pé e poder brigar com dignidade.

- Espera, quem não estava olhando era você milady, é tão delicada assim que não pode receber um encontrão? – Elizabeth notou sruborizada/s que nesse momento os alunos que estavam por perto pararam para olhar a cena. Finalmente conseguiu levantar e encarar o autor idiota de tal ato que a fazia pagar um mico no meio do trem, mais ao encaram os olhos profundamente verdes parou com a mão que estava levantando para gesticular. Merlin aqueles olhos eram muito perfeitos para pertencer uma pessoa tão... – ah não vem me dizer que agora você surtou garota... Bateu com a cabeça ou qualquer coisa parecida? – rude.

- Ora como se atreve? Você não olha por onde anda não? Ah é obvio se não com toda certeza eu não teria pagado esse vexame e ainda tem mais... - Ele a olhava atento, ela era encantadora, mais tinha um gênio fortíssimo, no rosto alvo se destacavam os olhos azuis acinzentados, os cabelos negros e ondulados moldavam com perfeição seu rosto fino e de lábios cheios que se encontravam crispados pela raiva, notou que estava pensando besteira e voltou a prestar atenção no que ela dizia. – ainda está nesse planeta ou foi dar uma voltinha em marte? Já sei um extraterrestre convidou você pra tomar um chá?

- Porque será que você não pode calar um pouquinho sua boca e me deixar...

- Harry – ele se virou rapidamente para ruiva que vinha andando em sua direção – o que está acontecendo? – olhou Elizabeth de cima a baixo, avaliando.

- Nada Gina, resolvendo um probleminha que tive com a Srta... Desculpe qual seu nome? – normalmente Elizabeth costumava raciocinar mais rápido, o garoto tinha olhos verdes, olhos esses que saíram milhões de vezes em revistas e jornais bruxos, o cabelo preto arrepiado, a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e o porte de um duelista, sem falar nos óculos de aros redondos. "Burra" pensou.

- Elizabeth, Sr. Potter – ele pareceu surpreso por ela reconhecê-lo, quem em sã consciência não reconheceria Harry Potter?

- Do quê? – Gina perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, Lize segurou o riso, as namoradas enciumadas eram as piores.

- Apenas Elizabeth, não gosto de falar meu sobrenome a quem eu não fui com a cara ruiva – virou de costas – prazer Harry Potter, pena termos nos conhecido em situações tão... Poderia dizer estressante – e saiu a passos rápidos.

Harry estava sentado no seu vagão pensativo, de frente para ele estavam Rony e Hermione e do seu lado Ginny tagarelando. Aquela menina em que esbarrou era incrível, quer dizer apesar de ter brigado com ele e ter um gênio muito do engraçado, era incrível, bonita e muito mal humorada, ele abafou um riso.

- Harry, está me ouvindo? – Gina balançava a mão freneticamente na frente de seu rosto.

- Sim Gina estou – respondeu mesmo forçando a memória para lembrar o que ela estava falando.

- O que eu disse então? – Hermione olhava segurando o riso.

- Ora eu... Hum... – coçou a nuca.

- Ok! Você definitivamente não estava me ouvindo. – emburrou a cara.

- Foi mal Gina, eu estava distraído, pensando em umas coisas que aconteceram – respondeu sem graça, Gina era uma grande amiga, não queria magoá-la.

- Tanto faz – respondeu.

- Licença eu vou ao banheiro. – disse Hermione saindo da cabine logo sendo parada por Draco Malfoy. – Pode sair da minha frente Malfoy.

- Olá Granger, quanto tempo – disse ele rindo olhando-a de cima a baixo. A castanha estava mais que bonita, o corpo tinha ganhado mais curvas e os cabelos cheios agora estavam controlados, formando cachos precisos contratando com os olhos chocolate.

- Oh já disse suas besteiras agora saia da minha frente - O garoto tinha mudado, o cabelo platinado que sempre ficava cheio de gel anteriormente agora caia pelos olhos acinzentados dando um ar sexy e o corpo mais forte devido ao quadribol. "Hermione Granger deixe de pensar besteiras".

- Esqueci que estava falando com a nossa monitora, mas saiba que esse ano o novo monitor sou eu Granger e...

- Draco deixe a garota em paz, sabes que é um idiota por natureza, então porque você atormenta os outros para provar isso? Todos já sabem. – Disse Lize que estava parada atrás de Hermione encostada em uma cabine. A castanha voltou-se para ela com agradecimento e confusão no olhar. Lize reprimiu o riso.

- Como vai Lize? Não sabia que defendia os necessitados agora – disse ele.

- Ora se eu ajudo os necessitados então porque será que não estou ajudando você? – riu sarcasticamente – ah é lembrei, por que você é um idiota, vá logo e deixe a menina em paz. – ela o acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ele saia pisando duro e riu.

- Obrigada, não estou com muita vontade de brigar – disse Hermione sinceramente.

- Não gosto que me agradeçam por coisa que fiz por conta própria. – avaliou a castanha - não ligue para o Draco, ele não é de todo mal, só foi criado pra pensar desse jeito, a maioria dos playboys são assim, se o conhecesse melhor, você não o ia achar tão idiota. – a morena explicou.

- Então porque você o chamou de idiota?

- Ora, eu falo de brincadeira, ele sabe, mas só ficou com raiva porque eu falei na sua frente, entende? – Hermione concordou – então é isso, qualquer problema com Draco Malfoy é só me chamar, acredite ninguém o conhece melhor do que eu.

- Claro! AH, qual seu nome?

- Elizabeth – quando a castanha fez menção de perguntar seu sobrenome a cortou – por enquanto só Elizabeth, ok? E o seu?

- Hermione Granger.

- Prazer Granger, nos vemos por aí – Hermione acenou e voltou para a sua cabine alegre.

- Que cara é essa Mione? – perguntou Rony Weasley.

- Conheci uma pessoa incrível, sério ela lixou o Malfoy como um porquinho – disse a menina.

- Quem é? – perguntou Harry logo curioso.

- Só disse que se chamava Elizabeth, sem sobrenome. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Esbarrei com ela hoje, e acredite a menina tem um gênio forte. – os olhos de Harry brilharam com o sorriso em seu rosto.

- Se tem, ela chamou o Malfoy de idiota na maior cara dura e depois simplesmente riu da cara dele, e sabe o que ele fez? Absolutamente nada.

- Mas espera, porque ela fez isso? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Ele estava me importunando, ela o chamou de Draco e ele a chamou de Lize, provavelmente se conhecem, mas eu não sabia que existia essa menina na Sonserina. – disse Mione com o franzido.

- Ela não é de casa nenhuma – Gina se intrometeu na conversa pela primeira vez.

- Como assim Gina? – Harry a olhou atento.

- Todos dentro desse trem estão comentando sobre a nova aluna transferida de Beauxebotons, a nova protegida de Dumbledore, dizem por aí que a menina é incrível, poderes de louco, tem gente que nem sabe por que ela ainda não se formou, mas também dizem que ela anda metida com o lado das trevas, parece que seus pais são comensais ou qualquer coisa parecida – todos estavam boquiabertos com a explicação da ruiva. – isso deve explicar porque ela conhece Malfoy e também seu jeito Sonserino, não duvido da casa dela.

- Pense Gina, ela com certeza soube de cara que para o Malfoy estar brigando com uma menina deve ser porque ela é nascida trouxa, então porque iria ajudar Mione? – Gina deu de ombros diante da pergunta de Harry.

- Talvez queira conseguir a confiança dela, sei lá Harry, mas se eu fosse vocês tomava cuidado – falando isso ela abaixou os olhos novamente para a revista que estava lendo enquanto os outros três se olhavam duvidosos.

- Ela tem razão sabe? – murmurou Rony – pode ser que a menina seja um perigo.

- Mais não ouviu o que Gina disse, Elizabeth é a nova protegida de Dumbledore, o que significa que ela esteja do nosso lado – continuou Hermione.

- Ou que tente passar essa impressão – apontou Harry.

- Pelo jeito vamos ter que avaliar não é mesmo? – perguntou Mione.

- Com certeza – respondeu o moreno.

----------------------------------

**N/A: Meus amores, posto de novo assim que der, antes de postar o próximo cap eu espero MUITOSSSSSSSSS comentários, ouviram? (Ou leram xD) AIAI esse Harry e a Lize hadudhausd, A Hermione então heim...**

**beijões, Bel Balck**


End file.
